Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization and diversification of electronic devices, the photographing module has a wide range of applications including various intelligent electronic devices, driving cameras, security surveillance cameras, 3D depth sensing devices (e.g. Time-of-Flight (TOF) cameras), and Human-Computer interaction (HCl) platforms. Accordingly, the demand for photographing modules with high-spec lens assemblies is increasing. Moreover, there is a trend in the market towards lens assemblies featuring a wide field of view and a compact size.
However, a conventional lens assembly with a wide field of view generally requires a large number of lens elements to receive light in order to capture an image of a larger area. As a result, the size of the product equipped with the conventional lens assembly with a wide field of view cannot be reduced easily. Accordingly, the conventional lens assembly with a wide field of view usually fails to concurrently meet the requirements of a wide field of view and a short total track length because of its configuration. Or, it is likely that the overwhelming stray light renders the image quality unsatisfactory, limiting the range of applications of the conventional lens assembly with a wide field of view. Therefore, the conventional design can no longer support the specification and fulfill the needs in the future.